


Coffee and Cuddles

by MignonMaladie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MignonMaladie/pseuds/MignonMaladie
Summary: Cute tidbits of Jaehee x MC post-game





	

Today she came...

 

Jaehee paced around the house in a frenzy, anticipating MC's arrival. There wasn't even a speck of dust left to clean, the spotless quiet house turned into a gym as Jaehee was sweating every detail and glancing to the clock, then out the window. Then she arrived.

The door bell echoed through the empty rooms and Jaehee met MC at the door, "welcome, MC!" the response was a whole-hearted smile. Jaehee reached out to MC, beckoning her to enter, MC's beautiful eyes dazzling Jaehee. With her arm around MC's waist, time was irrelevant for a moment.

They left MC's luggage in the entrance and Jaehee lead a house tour which ended in the kitchen. After a moment of silence between them Jaehee moved on from the tour, "would you like some coffee?"

"Of course," MC responded without missing a beat, adoring Jaehee's excitement shining through her eyes and smile, "I've been waiting to taste your coffee, Jaehee"

 

With the aroma of coffee flowing through the kitchen, the two sat at the small table kitchen table. MC took a sip and showed pure delight, smiling after the first taste, "It's better than I could've imagined!" After another sip, she put the cup down and looked to her tablemate, still smiling she asked, "Jaehee, you haven't touched your cup since we sat. Are you feeling okay?"

Jaehee shook off a daze upon hearing the question, "Yes, I'm fine. This is just so surreal."

"Oh?"

"I...never thought I could feel so relaxed so suddenly," Jaehee let out a slow but light sigh, "I can't believe that you're really here. That this is real."

"It is very real," MC restated, leaning forward, closer to Jaehee, "I'm right here infront of you, finally"

Jaehee looked to MC, smiled and slowly closed her eyes, relaxed, "You are indeed right infront of me"

Jaehee's hand, left resting on the table, felt warmer as MC covers her fingers with her palm, resting her own hand atop Jaehee's.

Finally, Jaehee sips her coffee.

"MC," said Jaehee after her first sip, "this coffee tastes so much better when I drink it with you"


End file.
